This invention relates to the field of labels, and more specifically to labels for applying to file folders, folder tabs, and other stock members.
In many document filing systems, labels are applied to file folders so that the label is located along an edge of one of the folder tabs. The labels are readily visible when the file folders are stored in cabinets or on shelves.
The application of the labels to the folder tab, however, is problematic. This is because the user cannot consistently align or fold the label onto the folder in an exact position so that the correct portion of the label is on each side of the folder tab. When labeled folders are put in drawers or on a shelf it is desirable for all the indicia on each label to align from one folder to the next. This is so that when thousands of files are being labeled and stored any misfiles can be instantly caught by sight. For such a system to work efficiently, the labels must be consistently aligned.
In the past, most techniques to align the label on the folder include hash-marks or other lines printed on the label so that the user must visually determine where the label is to be placed and folded. Such a system leads to inconsistent alignment, since each person applying the labels may have a different idea as to whether a label is correctly aligned. The present techniques are also time consuming and take a modicum of skill. Another problem with present labels is that they have a tendency to curl when removed from a backing sheet.
Thus, there is a need for a label system for assisting the user to consistently align labels.
The present invention provides a label form and a method for consistently applying and aligning labels. In one aspect of the present invention, a label form is provided. The label form includes a label section having at least one tactile alignment guidance feature for providing guidance in aligning and applying the label to a stock member. In one embodiment, a backing member is removably attached to the label member. The backing member has a first side and a second side, each side removable from the label section independently. When the first side is removed from the label section, the alignment guidance feature on the label section is exposed so that the alignment guidance feature can be aligned with a corresponding alignment guidance feature on a folder or other stock member.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a labeling system. The labeling system includes a label section having a tactile alignment guidance feature and a stock member, such as a folder, having a corresponding tactile alignment guidance feature, so that the label section alignment guidance feature can be aligned with the corresponding alignment guidance feature on the folder.
Advantageously, the present invention provides a label, system, and method for assisting a user in quickly and consistently aligning labels.